Oodles of Undertale
by Pep Pizza
Summary: Just some Undertale shtuff. :3 This'll consist of poems and tid-bits (or little stories buried in the back of my mind), mainly. The first few will all be poems, but whatever happens next, idk! Just have a read if you enjoy little moments of peace, yea?
1. Hopes and Dreams

**btw, the first 6 poems are all things I just scrapped up in class, so don't expect much XD.**

 **if you don't have much of a liking for poems, you can just skip on ahead to Ch.7 or beyond.**

* * *

There's a bright new summer waiting out there

I see it's where you truly want to go

But by going, you plan to leave me here...

What happens after, even you don't know.

Brown hair flying by your determined gaze

Thinking, that is all I will ever see

Your soul of strength, like a red fire ablaze

Go follow your dreams, you're fine without me

Awaiting you, yellow flowers blooming

Beautiful like the sun itself, they say

Listen to the song the birds are singing

Hearing them, I know things will be okay

Don't you have anything better to do?

Remember me, and I won't forget you


	2. Snow Alone

Trudging through the snow

cold, wet, bitter

Breaths coming out in shallow, little clouds

Green pines looming

Shadows daunting

Snowflakes drifting

 _Give up, give up_

Wait, something in the distance?

A bridge of creaky wood

Time to cross, but then

Something behind makes a noise

What is this? A splintered stick

And behind that, a figure in blue

A hand held out, he grins

A breath later, you grasp

the hand of white bones

White like clouds, white like the snow

He smiles and cracks a joke

You smile and laugh

'cause despite the cold

Now you know

You're not alone.


	3. Wishful Thinking

Thinking, alone

Upon a bed of golden flowers

Above me the big wide hole towers

If only I could RESET the past

Wishing, hoping

That I am not alone

That you could be here with me

Here with me, Sans

...ya big bone-head.


	4. Sans

I hate it

They come back every night

Everything is red

The abandoned scarf

The splotches of blood

The spots in my eyes

The color of the sky

I know it's not real

But they haunt me every night

What if things Reset?

What is Paps is gone again?

These bruises aren't things that heal.

You can't imagine how this feels.

being the only that remembers

every reset, every time,

every single time

and let me let you know, that if this happens for one more rhyme

you just might earn yourself

a really bad time


	5. Undertale

And so the small child fell upon a bed of golden flowers  
Yellow like the morning sun  
Below a mountain of the deep underground  
Where those who fell were fated to never return

But the child wasn't one to give up  
So they got up, and moved on  
through the murky caverns,  
just a dark monster waiting to gobble them up  
And met a happy, tiny flower  
of innocence and betrayal

The child finally realized they had fallen into the worst place possible  
full of horrible, terrible monsters  
or so they thought.  
But not all of them were as bad as Chara said  
some were nice, some were indifferent  
some were desperate, and some misunderstood  
but none were what one would call vicious or mean  
thus, the child vowed not to hurt anyone

Because sometimes, kindness was all you could give  
sometimes, kindness was enough.

Thus, they traversed the underground  
In a maze of purple catacombs, lead by a motherly figure  
Through a forest of bone-white snow, japed by the punniest skeletons  
Through a field of blue flowers that whispered wishes  
Through a land of burnt flames  
Into buildings of the utmost advanced tech  
Then finally, finally...  
They had reached the end.

But a problem arose when the flower came back  
Taking the soul and making it his own  
To be forced to regain their determination  
And in conclusion, only one way to stop this shenanigan and to end this once and for all

And so towards the end  
Of cracked purple tombs  
Of trees whispering in the wind  
Of rapids echoing on rocks  
Of lands popping from the heat  
And of the whirring of levers and gears

The child found her answer upon where they first fell  
In a bed of golden flowers, was Asriel  
Sad and misunderstood  
Who traded his soul to free monster-kind  
And forever lived as a yellow flower for the rest of his days

Then like so, the child was free  
The monsters were free  
Everything was at peace  
Determination was at ease  
Just like how it was supposed to be

For you see  
You are the child  
You are the core  
The core of the apple  
The part of the whole  
The one that can save  
Or the once that can kill

And depending on you  
Whether you wilt or bloom  
The others can bloom too  
Or wilt with you


	6. Ode to Undertale

Down in the Underground  
where you lay  
with all of your wondrous possibilities

And I wonder  
How have you become this way  
so well-known and perfect  
so incredibly amazing  
coated in layers of dust and snow  
so well-crafted in all your layers  
of skeletons and monsters alike

And I ponder  
what made you so cool  
your story so invigorating  
and you inhabitants so lovable?  
But I suppose I will never know  
And I will never see  
For you always are  
and always will be  
forever, a mystery


	7. If Asgore Became Jealous - 1

**The first non-poem in this collection, here we go! ^^**

* * *

 _A Proposal_

I was fine. Everything was fine.

Until you came.

And when you came, my world was flipped upside down. And now, there's no more chances left for me. I am empty because of you.

But what can I do? She chose you, and now she's your's. I suppose I shall have to accept it. What can I, a foolish King, do to deserve her? I'll just have to… accept it…

And I hope she'll be happy with you.

* * *

"A-Asgore!" Alphys squeaks when she sees me. She's on Undyne's lap, looking embarrassed and red. I seem to have just walked into a little romantic moment and interrupted it. Whoops.

My heart suddenly clenches when I see them together, and it's something burning in the pit of my soul. But I just smile and duck my head under the doorway before leaving. There's no room for me here.

* * *

"Asgore." Alphys calls for my attention, having found me afterwards. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." I smile at her in a comforting manner, but she can tell I'm lying. "Did you need something?"

"Well…" Alphys prods her fingers together, looking awkward. "You just looked really sad. And I heard that Toriel and Sans got together…" My posture suddenly becomes rigid, and Alphys squeaks a little. "U-um! All I wanted to say was… you and Toriel are my OTP!"

I frown a little. "What is… an OTP?"

"Oh! Um…" She's becoming more flustered by the second. "It's an… um, acronym. For… one-true-pairing."

"...I see." I frown, still not quite getting it.

"Anyway!" She continues quietly. "I just thought that… I just wanted to know your thoughts on Toriel and Sans' relationship?"

 _Toriel and Sans' relationship._ Just those words brought uneasy shivers down my fur. _Toriel and Sans. Sans and Toriel._ They're a thing now. There's nothing I can do to stop it, to prevent it, to keep them… apart. It's just how it is.

After a moment of my own thoughts, I stare at Alphys. "Why… do you ask?"

"A-ah! I just, um…" She's back to twiddling her fingers. "I was wondering, if you two will ever get back together?"

The reality hits me even harder, but I turn away. "...No." It is firm.

"But you won't even _try_?" She asks me, sudden boldness in her voice. "You won't try to… get back together with her?"

"She's too far for me now." I smile sadly. "And she deserves someone better."

"S-stop that!" I frown in confusion at her demand. She's turning serious now. "Stop discouraging yourself! You know it's not true. If you want to get back together, you have to go for it. You can't just keep distancing yourself, and let it just go along its course. I mean, what if it _actually_ happens? What will you do then?"

I can suddenly see it. Them together holding hands. Making puns and laughing together. Having fun together. Joking together. Eating together. Sleeping together.

There's no room for me in there.

But the fear of that truth strikes me and I am terrified.

Alphys sees my fear and she nods her head. "That's why I want to help." The impossibility of these words reaches me, and I turn to her in disbelief. "You guys really are my OTP… and I want to repair your relationship in any way I can. But this will only work if you choose to play along too. And if you'll let me."

I gulp. "Can you really… find a way to get us back together?"

"It's not impossible." She muses. "T-there are many ways this could work, but I need your consent. I don't want to just… y-you know, ruin anyone's plans without making sure they're okay with it first…"

"No, no… Alphys." I smile a little, a little hope running into my heart. "If you can do it… if you can try and attempt it, to restore our relationship… I will be completely in your debt."

She turns pink again, back to being embarrassed by the praise, but she's obviously satisfied. "A-alright then!" She grins excitedly. "I've already had a _whole bunch_ of ideas planned out, and that's left is to execute them!" She giggles like a fangirl, hugging herself. "My OTP will finally come true!~"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "You've been planning for a while, then?" I can't keep the excitement from my voice.

Alphys suddenly stops, realizing what she's slipped, and quickly turns herself around. "A-ahem! Now I'll just go review what I have! I'll piece something together soon, don't you worry! Haha…" And then she scurries off.

And I realize that I hadn't ever felt so hopeful for such a long time.

* * *

 **...I actually have no ideas for Alphys. If you've got any, feel free to tell! ^_^;;**


End file.
